


Demon Virgil and Idiots

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [47]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Demon Summoning, Gen, Logan doesn't understand sarcasm, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Trapping a demon with cookies, Virgil is done with these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Demon Virgil gets summomed by three humans who are varying levels of stupid.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355647
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Demon Virgil and Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and pointless but I need to get motivated!

"Virgil!" Patton exclaimed as Virgil came into the room and slumped into the dining room chair. "I'll give you a part of my soul if you do the dishes for me!" Patton offered his hand out to shake. 

Virgil whipped his head up, fangs fully extended and horns protruding from his forehead. "Do not shake hands with a demon," Virgil scolded. Then he blinked. "Also, don't make a stupid deal like that with anyone." 

"But you've been so sad lately," Patton sounded like he was about to cry. "I thought maybe you would feel better if you had a new piece of soul to play with." 

Virgil let his head fall back onto his arms. "Patton… No?" Virgil wasn't even sure what to say. He had never had a human offer him pieces of their soul before, usually he had to bargain and haggle. It didn't seem to be the case with these humans. He almost collected Logan's soul in the first five minutes he was summoned by answering questions. 

Luckily Roman had enough common sense to break the deal up. Then Patton had started being all Patton-like and Virgil got confused and ended up getting stuck in the human realm by taking a cookie. In his defense, no human had ever offered him a cookie before so he didn't know better. 

"Well, why are you so sad?" Patton asked. He was actually concerned and that just made Virgil want to hide even more than he already did. "Vee, please tell me how to make you feel better." 

A vision of potential chaos flashed through the demon's mind and he grimaced. "First you can pay attention to the stove, the oil is about to catch on fire," Virgil warned. Patton gasped and turned to quickly remove the pan of frying bacon off the burner. "Please pay attention when you cook." 

"That ability to see the worst scenarios really comes in handy!" Patton cheered. He patted Virgil on the head and the demon gave him a confused look. 

"What is wrong with you?" Virgil questioned. Patton just giggled. Logan decided to come in at that point, a book in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. Virgil was fairly certain the nerd had his own coffee machine in his room. 

"He is too trusting of others and their perceived niceties," Logan spoke briskly. Virgil resisted the urge to use an unfavorable word, knowing it would upset Patton. 

"He knows that, Specs," Roman said coming into the kitchen. "He was being sarcastic." Roman was decked out in a scapular and a rosary. The scent of cedar, sage and sweet grass clung to him heavily. He had several locks of braided cord adorned with gemstones stones weaved in his locks of hair. Jet, tiger's eye, pyrite and selenite. Four of the most difficult protection stones to sway. 

Roman had done his research before summoning him and Virgil found himself wondering, not for the first time, if the three humans knew the cookie would trap him here. Of course it was unlikely that they knew what power they held over him now. They had yet to try to gain favors, no requests or suggestions. 

That also meant that they could never decide he had paid them back, which meant he could never go home again. He wondered if his flatmates would miss him. 

"Sarcasm is an extremely overused tactic to display emotion in a vocal manner while holding rudely or humorously perceived tones," Logan said. Virgil put his head back down on the table. 

He really couldn't believe this was his life now.


End file.
